The Brightest Star
by 12345556677889977665454564734734645
Summary: Shounen Ai. YohxManta. Yoh and Manta have moment at the cementery. Very Fluffy. I cant make summaries! (Please have mercy and read! w)Please?)


Tittle: The Brightest Star  
  
Author: Asami  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, Fluffiness, YohxManta  
  
Notes: Hello everybody! And thank you for reading this thing! I'm a pretty bad writer but I really appreciate that someone is actually reading this! Thanks!! Really! I have to say I don't like the YohxAnna coupling (And the HoroxTamao and RenxPilika...) but that doesn't mean I don't like any couples at Mankin! I like the PylonxJun and FaustxEliza (and maybe the LysergxTamao or MantaxTamao would be interesting...^w^)  
  
But my favorite couples are HoroxRen, YohxManta, and lots of other in anime!! @w@  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
The Brightest Star  
  
-It's beautiful...  
  
-Yeah... the stars look lovely tonight  
  
The little one couldn't take his eyes away from them. It was actually very dark at the cemetery, and very quiet. Darkness covered everything in its way. It was a night without moon, and that made the stars look bigger and brighter than ever.  
  
Yoh was smiling as he always did. But there was something different in his smile, and something different in his eyes. He wasn't looking at the stars. Who wanted to look at the stars when he had something more precious to look, and was even closer to him?  
  
Suddenly Manta noticed Yoh's attention wasn't at all at the stars. He looked at his taller friend, who was actually looking him. Manta's cheeks turned baby pink. He couldn't take his eyes away of his friend. Looking at those eyes was the only thing that could make him feel like that.  
  
- I wasn't talking about the stars...  
  
-Yoh-kun...  
  
Yoh leaned and kissed his little friend's very sweetly, which made his cheeks also turn red. Manta smiled a little, hugging his friend. He buried his face in his chest. Doing this was always very comforting, especially Yoh's chest. It was so warm, and he always felt welcome when he needed a hug. And tonight wasn't the exception.  
  
Yoh smiled widely, while he passed his arms around Manta's small body. It was kind of nice to be just lying there, hugging each other, and sharing nothing but warmth between their bodies, without saying a word. The headphone kid thought, for a second, that he would leave the fact of being the Shaman King, just to be laying there, at Manta's side, the rest of his life, and maybe his death. He wasn't sure anymore.  
  
He pushed Manta closer, so he wouldn't go off him so easily. The little one hugged his friend closer. He also didn't want to leave his side. Not anymore. He wanted to lie by his side, like this, at least for some more time. It really felt nice to be in each others arms, without being worry about training or studying. Not even Anna could take him appart of his little one. Nothing?  
  
Suddenly, Manta could feel Yoh's arms leave him, while his friend sighed. Manta looked up at him, very uncertain.  
  
-What's the matter, Yoh-kun...?  
  
Yoh sighed again, looking troubled. He looked at the stars, in a very peculiar way. Manta looked at him firmly. He stood up. Now he was in front of Yoh. He putted his hands over Yoh's hands. The headphone kid looked at him. He could still felt Manta's warmth in his hands. Yoh smiled a little, while Manta was waiting for his answer.  
  
-I don't want this to end...  
  
Manta looked at him for a few seconds, and sighed heavily. He hugged again his partner, making all the warm come back to them. The smile returned to his lips, while he lied there, contently in his partner's arms.  
  
-It doesn't have to end Yoh-kun...  
  
Suddenly Yoh's troubled face disappeared, and now he had a small laid-back smile. This time he putted his face in Manta's shoulder, which remained really warm. He could smell Manta's hair. It was a very nice scent of Shampoo. Like watermelon. He passed his hand trough the blond's hair, it was very silky.  
  
Manta took Yoh's face with his hands, making them apart for a second, and kissed him briefly. When they broke apart just to hug each other again, Yoh speak softly, so Manta would be the only one who could hear him. Manta smiled.  
  
-You're my brightest star too, Yoh-kun...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------THE END----- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes (Part 2): I would like to hug Yoh...or Manta...They are both cute!! That was short...and fluffy... Sorry it was short. I can't believe someone read this... Thank you!! ^w^ I'm kinda fluffy writer. I can't help it!! =P But I'll try to make some angst... someday ¬¬Uu Next time I maybe write a JunxBailong or HoroxRen (I love this couple!!). But I'm not really sure... Please, send reviews!! (I accept flames! Anything to improve my writing!) And I'm sorry to put this--- TwT faces all over the place... I can't help it either. ^w^ (By the way, is a Bunny face...I love them...) 


End file.
